Life of An Assassin
by ConfusedMadGeek
Summary: "But I dont have the slightest idea on how to kill someone," "Then we'll teach you." After witnessing the murder of her parents before her eyes Yellow is suddenly taken by a group called DexHolders. A group of assassins who kill for justice. Yellow will soon learn the secrets of the government in the country of Kanto, and going through ups & downs to become a true assassin.
1. Prologue

**Another story?! Why am I doing this to myself?!**

 **I'm not sure if I want to only have the Kanto-Johto DexHolder in this story. I'm still trying to decide if i want to add the Hoenn DexHolders.**

 **Disclaimer I do not own pokemon**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

There is a small town located in the country of Kanto. It wasn't famous for anything, nor was it highly visited by outsiders. However, the town was quite loud considering it's population. This town is under the rule of the king, who had multiple rulers under him to help keep control of the country.

Though the town was loud and cheerful, the town was very poor. Few crops were grown a year, there were a large amount of livestock but with the drought the amount has dramatically decreased, the taxation of the town was also overpriced- you can thank the government for people knew that they were being treated unfairly, they just never tried to make a stand as they found it pointless and impossible.

Another reason why they weren't revolting was because of a certain group that were representing their voice, doing it in the only way it can get the King's attention. By force.

This group was called the DexHolders. A group of teens that have three types of targets: rich people who treated the poor...poorly (BADUM TISSS...) people who have connections to the government, and companies who exploit their people. How do they deal with them you ask? Let's just say in a bloody way.

The injustice of this country was going to change. It will be written down in history books. Who started the revolution, who won, what had change. The descendent a of the people will learn about the change of Kanto in the year 1750.

The story begins on this particular town, on this particular day...

* * *

A hooded figure stood on top of the brick roof. Observing from above he was looking for a certain person. He was easy to spot considering that he was a rich man, in a town with poor people. As his target was moving, the hooded figure followed by the rooftops.

The assassin was fairly young. 17, 21 at most, he had black hair and crimson red eyes. His assassins coat was also crimson red. He wore a white shirt, brown slacks, black pairs of boots and gloves, and he had a belt tied around his waist where he kept some of his throwing knives.

As he saw an opening to attack on his target (since he was heading to a secluded area) he heard a scream. The dark haired assassin turned to see an elderly woman being robbed, by a group of teenage delinquents. Conflicted, looking back and forth at the woman and his target he had to make a choice quick.

"Help!" The woman screamed.

The woman, or his target?

"Help!" She called again.

"I'm so going to get in trouble for this ..." He muttered before jumping to a rooftop across from him, and began running after the thieves. Over, under, jump across, find an opportunity then... The hooded figure jumped down and landed on on of the delinquents, pinning him down.

"Ah! Hel-mmmph!" The assassin covered his mouth.

"Let's make this quick. Hand over the lady's stuff then I'll let you go...free of injury."

"We didn't take anyt-" the hooded male threw a knife at his companion, missing him by a hairline.

"I'm sorry. Say that again would you? I won't miss this time. Promise."

They tossed a bag, which the assassin easily caught, and ran after he let the boy go free. He jumped, using the bricks of the buildings to get him back up again, running back to the spot where he had heard the lady. Fortunately she was still there. He didn't want to waste anymore time so he threw it into a chart that was filled with flowers, made sure the lady noticed it then left.

"Dammit he's gone." Looking at the area where he initially planned to make his move. Despite his targets disappearance he spent a few more hours searching for the man, with no luck he decided to call it a day and go repertoire back to his group.

* * *

"This is the third time this happened Red," a brunette said placing her hands on her hips, disapprovingly. "Honestly, who knows what will happen now that Steve's still out there..."

Steve Harris, was the target of the hooded man, Red (unknown last name) was suppose to eliminate that day. He was a rich and powerful man with many connections with the government. Steve had a tendency to collect 'overdue tax money' in poor towns, then slaughter those who couldn't pay up. Absolutely sick.

"I know that." Red said. "It's just that I just couldn't let those...those guys take the old lady's stuff. It wouldn't feel right."

"It also doesn't feel right to have a rich murder addict roaming around the streets." Another voice said.

"I know that Green." Red replied hugging his head in his arms.

"I think we should give him a break. I mean, he did started to look for him again once he returned the bag." A raven haired male with golden eyes said. "Not to mention that Steve Hairy- or whatever his name is, is probably still here, so why panic?" He shrugged.

"We don't know that for sure." A redhead said.

"Crystal might." The brunette with blue eyes, Blue said. "She's on patrol right now."

On cue the wooden door opened, and a female with blue hair and light blue eyes entered.

"Hey SSG!" The golden eyed male greeted.

"Don't call me that Gold." Crystal said taking of her coat, and hat and placing it on a wooden rack that Red had carved himself, a few years back when they had started.

"Report." Green said.

"He's still here." Crystal said. "I would've finished the mission if I could, but he was surrounded by guards. I couldn't make a move." She sat down on the closet chair next to her with a sigh. "And I really wanted to try out those new weapons you and Silver made."

The redhead, Silver said: "You might get your chance." He turned to Green. "I think Crystal should handle this mission. She can get the job quick and done."

"Hey! Hold on a second! I think I should have a say in this?!" Red protested.

"Red, we need Steve gone. Not only is he a powerful rich man, there is suspicion from some of our inside sources that he could be part of something big." Green said.

"How about this," Red took a piece of bread that was placed on the table and began to chew on it. "If I can't assassinate him tomorrow by noon, Crys gets to do it."

"I'm fine with that deal." Blue said.

"Same,"

"I'm fine with that,"

"Well, there is a reasonable time limit and enough time left to make an assassination. So I say yes,"

"..."

"Green?" Gold said snapping his fingers. "You still haven't answered."

"... Do it before noon,"

* * *

Red was in his usual garments as he watched Steve from the rooftops. He hoped he wasn't too late. Right now the rich man was in front of a small house, there were barn animals, a lot to maintain, not enough to feed to whole town. Red began to quickly and silently make his way towards Steve when someone grabbed his arm.

"You're not going anywhere." The man was dressed in armour, had a belt with a sword and was fairly built, Red assumed he was a guard hired to protect Steve.

"Actually I am," Red broke out of his hold and kicked the man by his feet, so he could lose balance and fall. However, as he was falling he grabbed Red by the legs which caused both males to fall. They wreaked around the roof, trying to knock each other off. "Dammit," Red said. This had to be over quick, he didn't want to do what he was going to do next, but the stubborn guard left him no choice.

As they were rolling Red punched him in the side where armour did not protect Steve's guard. The guard grunted, while distracted by the pain Red took this as an opportunity. He took out a small knife and stabbed him in the neck.

"Gahh..." Red tossed the lifeless body aside, and stood up.

"Sorry," he turned to see that someone was talking to Steve. A blond haired man and woman which Red assumed was his wife. He couldn't hear what they were talking about, nor did the dark haired assassin needed too. Judging by the body language of the blond couple (the man looking angry, protecting his wife who looked concerned and afraid) the young assassin knew he was asking them to pay their taxes, and if not...

Red began to run towards them. He jumped to another rooftop, and was about to swoop down on Steve when another man tackled him to the ground. Another one of Steve's guards.

"Think you can get away that easily, eh?" He said. Red grabbed with his left hand by the neck, and his right hand touched his belt. The guard fell unconscious, Red knew he wouldn't be waking up at all. His glove had released poison that had entered the guard's skin when Red touched his belt, which has a secret button. Little metal wires that was under his garments transported the poison from the belt to his gloved fingertips when the button was pressed, courtesy of Green and Silver.

 _Bang! Oh no._ Red turned to see both of the civilians on the ground in a pool of their own blood that was growing by the minute soaking their clothes with the red liquid. Steve with a gun in hand just stared.

"No!" A blond girl yelled. She happened to just come from the market to buy some food, with the little money they had.

 _'She looks like our age,'_ Red thought. 'Maybe those where her parents.' He had to stop this before another innocent person would be killed so he jumped, grabbing his knife.

Steve was distracted, focusing on the blond girl he brought out his gun. Finger on the trigger. Ready to shoot.

Red stabbed him just in time with the loss of balance the bullet missed the girl by a mile and Steve was dead. The assassin got up took his knife, kept on his pocket. He turned to see the couple, clothes painted in their own blood, they were pale. He went over to check their pulse.

"Don't touch them." The voice belong to the blond girl who walked behind him. Tears falling from her amber eyes. She knelt down, not caring if the blood of her late parents would dye her clothes. She held their hands.

Red turned and walked a few meters away, giving her some space. His mission was done. He could have left and gone back to base, but his heart told him that he couldn't leave her alone. Especially since she had just witnessed two murders: her parents, and her parents' killer.

After a few minutes he turned to see the girl still over her parents' lifeless bodies, crying. He remembered Green saying something about Steve Harris being part of something big. He walked over to the rich man's dead body and began to search. He found sacks of coins (which Red took so that they could use it to buy food for themselves and the townspeople), bullets (he took some just incase), and papers (which had a list of names, Red took just in case). He was about to give up when he saw a note book hidden inside of the garments of his coat. He took out his knife to make it easier to break free the book from the cloth. Flipping through the pages there were notes written in messy handwriting, he could really read it, but he knew this is what Green had been talking about.

"Why?" He looked up to see the girl looking at him. Her face was red from all the tears she had shed for her deceased parents. "Why don't you just kill me too?"

"'Cause I've already got my target." Red answered pulling this hood down, to show that he meant know harm. He went next to her and squatted down. "My name's Red." He held out his hand. She looked at it skeptically, probably thinking that there were hidden weapons so he took off his glove and held out his hand again.

"Amarillio del Bosque Verde...or Yellow," she said taking his hand.

"I'm sorry,"

"What for?"

"If I had acted faster this-" Red said gesturing at the situation "Wouldn't have happened."

"It's alright, I'm just more worried about what's going to happen." Yellow said.

"... You can come with me." Red decided that if he couldn't leave Yellow here, he would have to take her with him. "I mean if you want to. It's just that I kinda feel responsible for this, and you know I...didn't want to leave you all alone, since you just witnessed this...terrible scene."

Red had expected Yellow to laugh at his face, and to tell him to get lost. However, she was just fidgeting with her hair. Looking nervous before replying:

"Where will you take me?"

"To my home," Red answered. "It's kinda on the outskirts of town...I live with five other people as well. They're like family."

"Who are you?"

"I just told you I'm Red." He answered confused.

"No, who are you?" Yellow asked again emphasizing the 'who' part of the question.

"...An assassin."

* * *

"Hohoho, Red we asked you to assassinate Steve. Not bring home a girlfriend." Blue teased as she saw Yellow, who looked a little confused since she had to be blindfolded for Red to bring her to his "home".

"Stop that...Pesky woman," Green said entering the room. He turned to see Red and Yellow. Particularly studying the blond girl, which made her nervous.

"Aww... C'mon Greenie," she teased. The jade eye male glared at her.

"Don't call me that,"

"Where's Gold, Silver, and Crys?" Red asked trying to change the subject.

"Hmm? Not here. Went to the harbour to get some...supplies." Blue answered crossing her arms. "So what's your name?" She asked Yellow.

"Amarillio del Bosque Verde, or Yellow," Yellow timidly answered.

"Such a nice name," the female assassin commented.

"T-thank you,"

"Red." Green said. The tone of his voice said that he demanded to know more.

"Steve killed her parents in front of her eyes. I can't just leave her. Who knows what will happen." Red said.

"Ah...you're her 'Knight in Shining Armour'," Blue teased.

"Umm... Forgive me for interrupting," Yellow said. "But who is this Steve?"

Red led Yellow to a table, where Blue had poured her a cup of water to drink. Green day down in front of the blond. "Steve Harris, is a man who is both rich and powerful. He is a man who has committed many crimes," he explained to Yellow. "His most common crime is the one that you unfortunately have witnessed. He comes to people who have to pay a quote: "overdue tax payment" in which he murders, civilians who can't pay up. Other crimes he committed? Kidnapping, torture, fraud, and-"

"Having a really bad fashion taste," Blue interrupted. Partly to raise up to mood. Mostly to annoy Green.

"As I was saying." He said brining the conversation back. "Steve Harris is a criminal. A rich criminal who has connections to the government. Hence why he was never guilty for any of his crimes. However, from what we have heard. He could be part of something big."

"Oh, speaking of which-" Red dropped all of the items he collected from Steve. "I got this from Steve today. After... Well." He looked at Yellow, met her eyes, then turned back to Green. "I think you would want to see this." He held up he notebook.

Green took it and stood up. "I'll be into room." He said before leaving.

"And I'm going to prepare tonight's dinner!" Blue exclaimed going to the kitchen. "You're rooming with me by the way~!" She said as she walked away.

Red and Yellow sat in silence. Red sipping some water off his cup.

"...so are you all assassins?" Yellow asked.

"Yeah... You can be one if you want."

"But I don't have the slightest idea on how to kill someone,"

"Then we'll teach you."

* * *

 **Tada~ rushed ending -_- I had to get this chapter up before exams so I had to rush it.**

 **Please review and I hoped you enjoyed this!**

 **PokeDigi**


	2. Training Begins

_My name is Amarillo del Bosque Verde, Yellow del Bosque Verde, or just Yellow for short. I live in a small town called Pallet Town. Well, I used to live in a small town called Pallet Town, now I live in an unknown location on the outskirts of town._

 _Let me explain. Pallet Town is part of a country called Kanto. Like most towns, Pallet Town wasn't very rich, or widely known for anything. The reason why I don't live there anymore was because I witnessed two murders. My parents', and my parents' killer, who supposedly was a rich and powerful criminal with multiple connections with the government._

 _The man who killed my parents' killer (whose name I have learned was Steve Harris), was named Red. After saving me he invited me to live with him and his family. I guess it was his way of saying sorry for letting my parents get killed. I don't blame him though, I just wished that we had met on different terms._

 _You see, Red is really nice, despite being an assassin. He's probably the easiest to talk to. He has crimson red eyes and raven black hair; he was fairly built and tall. I learned that he is 21 years old, a year older than me. He is pretty laid back and does his part to help the others when he isn't on a job._

 _Notice that I said others, Red lives with five other people, who are also assassins they are also his-as he said before, family. They're all very nice too, they have different personalities that make it very strange to have these types of people living together. But they make it work._

 _Blue Water is a tall (an inch or two taller than Red) brunette girl with ocean blue eyes. She is the same age as Red, and doesn't like to take things seriously. I don't know much about her or anyone for that matter, I didn't bother to ask I didn't think that it was appropriate too since I've only been here for a week. But from what I've learned from the other she is a hopeless romantic, and likes to tease people about their love life and 'ships' them with other people, whatever that means. She also has an adopted brother named Silver._

 _Then there's Green Oak, the others told me, and from what I've observed he is-in a way like Red's rival. He is also the same age as Red, and is also tall, taller than both Blue and Red. He has brown hair and jade green eyes. My first impression of him was...serious. I think that's the best word to describe Green. He is a very serious person, and very intelligent. He designs most of the weapons that they all use to do their...job along with Silver._

 _Silver Water (his real last name is Rocket) is a redhead who is a year younger than me. Which means that he is 19, asides from having an interesting hair color he has silver metal eyes. Like Green he is also serious and smart. However, he is protective over Blue. This is where the two butt heads._

 _Green was a main target for Blue with her pranks and jokes, in which Green would reply with insults, or remarks. Blue dosen't mind, but Silver sure does._

 _Who's next... Oh, Gold Hibiki. Like Blue, Gold is also a jokester and a prankster. He is also the same age as Silver. He has raven black hair like Red, and golden eyes. He, just like Blue have one specific target that they love to bother. For Blue it's Green, for Gold it's Crystal._

 _Crystal Star is kind of like Green, very serious and intelligent. She has blue hair and eyes, Crystal is also very strong in hand-to-hand combat, especially with her legs (which she often used on Gold whenever he annoyed her, or made an inappropriate comment)._

 _I've been here for a week, but I'm starting my training tomorrow. If I were to say I'm nervous, it would be an understatement. I mean I'm training with skilled fighters, some people will count them as murderers (which makes sense), who knows what will happen if I don't meet their expectations. Luckily, my first mentor will be Red who- asides from Blue has been the friendliest, and the most welcoming towards me so far, so hopefully he won't get frustrated as quickly as the others._

 _It's getting late, and I should be going to bed now, so...good night I guess._

 _\- Aramilio del Bosque Verde_

Yellow closed her journal, one of the few things she packed with her to the hideout. She was rooming with Blue as of now. The room wasn't large, but it had enough space to have two people sleeping inside. There were now windows, the room only lit by candles. A desk, dresser, a bed, and a few paintings were the only furniture decorations in the room.

Yellow laid her sleeping bag on the floor beside Blue's bed. The brunette insisted that the blonde should take the bed, as she was a guest. Yellow argued that she was an unexpected guest, and that she was already causing enough commotion and disturbance just by being there so this was one way for her to express her apology, and gratitude to them.

Blue entered the room, coming in from her bath. She grinned as she notice the blonde was keeping her journal in her knapsack; it meant her guard was down. She snuck behind the petite blonde. "Boo!"

"Eek!" Yellow jumped, and fell face first into her pillow.

Blue laughed. "Sorry, couldn't resist." She helped an embarrassed Yellow up, and sat on her bed. "Consider it an early lesson 1.0 'Assassins must never let their guard down',"

Yellow was straightening her night gown, her faced was flushed red. "That's unfair."

"Life's unfair,"

"I suppose," the two females stayed quiet for a few seconds thinking about the previous statement that had been said.

"Anyway," Blue said, hoping to lighten up the mood. "Are you nervous tomorrow?"

"A-a little bit," Yellow admitted fiddling with the helm of her night gown. "I mean I never thought this would happen to me. A week ago I was just feeding the cattle, and helping my parents with reaching ends meets. Next thing I know I'm here training to be an assassin."

"You'll do fine," Blue assured her. "Especially since your first lesson is with Red." She wiggled her eyebrows successively.

Yellow blushed. "W-what do you mean?" the brunette laughed.

"Oh Yellow, don't doubt my skills." The assassin said. "I know you have a little crush in Red."

"N-no I dont!" Yellow protested.

Blue laughed. "Sure," she blew out the candles that were keeping the room lit. "Good night,"

* * *

Yellow woke up on the crack of dawn. She scanned around the room to find Blue already out of bed. She got up and changed into her assassin gear that Green had given to her yesterday. It was similar to Red's like how all of their gear was, only that it was smaller and instead of a red cloak, it was yellow.

She excited the room and headed down the hallway that was lit by torches that were on the wall. It took her a while to find the dining room, since she still wasn't use to the layout of the base. When she entered a smell of eggs and bread filled her nostrils.

"Morning Yellow!" Red greeted her as he stuffed his face with eggs, he was wearing his assassins robes. "Sit over here!" His gloved hand pointed to the seat next to him. Yellow blushed and slowly made her way towards him.

"Good morning,"

"So, are you ready for your first lesson today?" Red asked, grabbing another bun that was at the centre of the table, taking a sip from his wooden cup.

"Kinda, I guess," Yellow answered quietly grabbing some food. She took a bite if the egg. "These are delicious." She commented.

"Why, thank you! I like to call it 'Water's Specialty Eggs' has a nice ring to it don't you think?" Blue said emerging from the kitchen, grabbing the chair closets to her. She was also dressed in her assassin's robes. "I'm not the chef here for nothing!"

"Pesky woman..." the three turned to the entrance of the room to see a half-awake Green Oak who was dressed in his sleep wear (a really thin white shirt and some baggy pants), scratching the back of his neck. "Keep it down; some of us were up last night trying to finish the hidden blade prototype." The brunette male said.

Blue mockingly pouted. "Aww...did little Greenie not get enough of his beauty sleep?"

Green glared.

Blue batted her eyelashes.

Red laughed at the scene unfolding.

Yellow thought the three were going to die by Green's hand.

After breakfast, Yellow watched everyone prepare for their day. Gold and Crystal were on town patrol, so they were checking their supplies and gears (well mainly Crystal). Green was wearing normal clothes as he was going to the market to stock up on some food and needed to blend in with the locals, so his regular assassin cloths wouldn't cut it. Blue and Silver were going to test some weapons that were just made.

As everyone filed out of the room, Red tapped Yellow on the shoulder. "Ready to go?" he asked giving her his charming grin. She had to fight down a blush.

Red led her out of the room and turned left on the hallway. They made some turns and reached a stair way that Yellow had never seen before. The two walked up the flight of stairs, as they reached the end Red pulled a lever, and Yellow out her hand in front of her face since she was not expecting a ray of light, that were currently blinding her eyes.

Once her vision was clear, she noticed that they were in a home. It was covered with dirt and dust, papers, candle holders, broken windows, and door. While tables, and chairs were tipped over.

"Wait," Yellow finally understanding the situation. "You mean we were underground this whole time?" she turned to the raven haired male.

"Yup," he replied before walking over to the entrance, with a bookshelf right next to it. Red pushed the rectangular wooden item so the entrance could be blocked. "Easier to keep hidden this way." he said.

"Is this the only entrance and exit?"

Red shook his head. "We have.." He trailed off as he was counting to himself, occasionally using his fingers to aid him. "15 others, I think." He lead Yellow outside once he finished moving the shelf. "We found this abandoned home a couple of years ago." He explained. "Since it's kind of in the middle of nowhere..." Red gestured to the surrounding (Yellow looked and saw nothing but grass). "We thought it would be a good area to use."

The experienced assassin walked out of the home, Yellow followed him. The two were out in an open field, tall plants there were no roads, on the very right there was a forest.

"We'll start out with stealth and climbing." Red said, walking to the side of the house. "As an assassin you need to learn how to use the resources that are provided for you. For example.." Red grabbed the crevices between the bricks. "There are no barrels or boxes that could help you push yourself up to get on this roof." Red grunted before pulling himself up and placing his feet also in the crevices between the bricks. "But there are these spaces that I can use to climb up." The raven haired male climbed up the side and onto the roof. "So give it a try."

Yellow nodded and made her way towards the wall. She nervously grabbed the gaps in between and pulled herself up, and immediately placing the top of her boots on the crevices.

"That's it!" Red encouraged. "Now, bring one of your hands up," Red instructed.

Yellow lost her grip and fell back to the ground. "Oww.."

Red jumped down and went over to Yellow to help her up. "Are you ok? " The blonde sat up.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"It's going to take a bit of practice, so want to give it another try?" Yellow nodded, wiping the dirt off her robes.

"Yes, I think I can get it in a few more tries." Yellow said with a determined look on her face. Red smiled.

"That's the spirit."

The two assassins continued to train for hours with climbing over the house, trees, jumping over obstacles, and learning how to jump down from a certain height without injuring yourself, they stopped for a lunch and bathroom breaks. When the sun began to set over the field Red decided that they had done enough training for the day and suggested that they go back for supper.

Only when Yellow was listening to patrol reports being said, plans being made and Green giving Yellow her first assassin's weapon a knife (Green said that it was the easiest weapon to learn) she realized that her life was about to get a lot more interesting. For better or for worst.

* * *

 **Rushed ending I know, apologises for that and the grammar and spelling mistakes. Hopefully the next chapter will be out sooner, than the time gap between chapter 1 and this chapter.**

 **Please don't forget to review.**


	3. Our Past

**For those of you who were wondering. Yes this was inspired by Akame Ga Kill, and a little bit of Assassins Creed. But mostly Akame Ga Kill.**

 **P.S. IM SORRY IF THEY SEEM A LITTLE OC/OOC/OCC OR WHATEVER THE TERM IS AND IF THERE IS ANY GRAMMAR OR PUNCTUATION MISTAKES**

 **I do not own Pokemon**

* * *

 _2 Days after the murder of Yellow's parents_

On this day, the weather was stormy the winds were blowing strong, it had been raining all day, but the man wasn't bother by the weather. He was safe underground, underneath the city. The man was with ten other people, they were currently waiting for one more man to arrive so they could start the meeting. It had been almost an hour and the man whom they were waiting for; Steven Harris had yet to arrive.

"Let's just start this." One of the men said. "I have something to do."

"Something Charles?" another one of the men asked. "Or someone?"

Charles smiled before replying. "Both."

The man sighed at the two's behaviour. "Unfortunately for you Charles, Jacob" He said. "We must wait for Steven. He is supposed to be reporting about his trip to Pallet Town, and has some important news and plans that the King had given to him."

"For such an important report, he sure is late."

"SIR JOHN!" the said man turned towards the sound of the voice who called out to him, which was a man who was act as the messenger for the group of men to the King. "There has been a report that Steven Harris is dead!"

Whispers and complaints flew around the room. Many of them began to questioning John and the messenger for an explanation, banging their fist on the table in frustration and anger that they had waited so long for nothing.

John was the only one who held his composure, clearing his throat waiting for the others to calm down. It took a couple more minutes before the room became silent, eyes were on John and the messenger.

"Explain." John finally said.

"There has been a report that a man was found dead at a farm in Pallet Town along with two other civilians, both blonde. According to the townspeople they have a daughter, 20 years old, but she is nowhere to be found." Murmurs were once again heard throughout the room, but the messenger still continued. "It was confirmed that the man who was found dead along with the two civilians is in fact, Steven Harris. His bodyguards were also found murdered on the rooftops of nearby buildings, many of the townspeople believed that the daughter had killed them since she is nowhere to be seen, but there had been a rumor that there was a man dressed in red who roamed around Pallet Town on the rooftops." The messenger reached into bag, and took out a cloak. "This is what Steven was wearing on the day he was murdered."

John grabbed the cloak from the hands of the messenger and gave him the signal to leave. The messenger bowed before making his exit. John laid the cloak onto the table to examine it.

"A man dressed in red roaming on the rooftops," Charles said. "That has to be some kind of sick joke." Others agreed with Charles while some disagreed. The two parties began to argue with each other. There had been a story that had spread around the country of Kanto like wildfire that there was a group prevented

"They are going to come after us!"

"How do you know? For all you know there outside right now!"

"SILENT! We are high powered people; the King has given us we do not need to fear of some petty group, that we are not even sure exist!" John said. "We need to keep our priorities straight. Keeping Kanto under the King's power, and if we do it we will be safe under the King's protection. Not even that group could stop us."

The room felt silence, John stood there staring at them waiting for a response. He hoped that they would forget about that stupid group so they could start discussing on important manners, but mostly he didn't want to talk about that so called "Assassins of Justice" because deep down he knew they were real. And he along with everyone in the room would be their target.

* * *

 _3 weeks later_

Yellow panted, she dropped onto the found, wiping the sweat of her forehead, and they were currently in the middle of the forest that was next to the abandoned home. Weeks had passed by and the blonde was training as hard as she could with the mentoring of Red. The two had done more parkour, stealth and stamina training. Red decided to do weapons training that day since it was required for the blonde to use weapons when she went on missions. He decided to start off with the easiest weapon to learn (in his opinion): a knife. The two have been throwing knives at targets that Red had set up; Yellow had surprisingly accurate aim, which impressed the raven haired male.

Yellow was nervous (and still is) at first when she first hold the knife, the blonde had held knives before but with an intent to cut up vegetables for dinner, she felt uneasy knowing that she held the knife with the intention to learn how to kill, which bothered her. Most people would feel uncomfortable holding a sharp object with the intent of hurting a living being, but it bothered Yellow more than most people since she had always wanted to help people, especially those who were injured. She spent one summer with her uncles, one who was a fisher man, Uncle Wilton and one who was a local doctor, Uncle Malcolm , after living with them she develop a love for nature and helping the weak.

After two more hours of training, the pair decided to take a break and have lunch; they sat down on the closet log and began to eat the food that Blue had made for them. They ate in silence; Yellow was taking in the scenery of the forest the sounds of the leaves falling, the animals calling and the view of trees surrounding them. It reminded her of the times she and her Uncle Wilton would spend hours sitting in the forest after fishing by a nearby river. To top it all off, she was still feeling homesick, wishing that she could still go home to the old farm where she would have dinner with her parents again, doing chores around the farm, and going to the market to buy food with the little money they had.

She lost her appetite thinking about those she loved dearly.

Red noticed the uneasy look that was painted on Yellow's face. He stopped eating and tapped the blonde next to her. "Hey," he said catching her attention. "Are you ok?"

Yellow nodded her head "Just thinking." She said.

"Care to share your thoughts?" He asked setting aside his meal, and shifting his position so he could have a better look at the blonde.

"I'm just thinking about my uncles. One of them is a fisherman and we would sit in the forest for hours just looking at nature and animals after we went on a fishing trip." Yellow said. "This is very reminiscing of times like this right now."

"What about your other uncle?" Red asked.

"He was a doctor, loved to help people. I would be his assistant sometimes when I come over and he had a client. He didn't make much money though." Yellow said. "Mainly because people would be too poor to pay the expenses and he liked helping people so half of the time he would do it for free."

"How would he pay for the equipment?"

"My Uncle used natural medicine. Plants he would find in the forest, sometimes grew his own, but he stopped doing that because of the constant droughts." Yellow replied. She looked up at Red. "Do you think they will be ok? From people like Steven?"

Red didn't want to lie to her, but he also didn't know if she could handle the possibility of losing more family members. He just replied with: "I don't know."

The male felt bad for taking Yellow away from her home to the middle of nowhere, especially knowing now that she still had living relatives, but they both knew it was for the best if Yellow didn't visit them.. If Yellow went to live with her uncles authorities would have found her and probably killed both her and her uncles since they had an association with Yellow's parents, and suspected her of killing Steven. In fact, according to Green one day after patrolling the town, Yellow had become a prime suspect for the murder of her parents, and Steven. Disappearing had been her only option.

"I'm still sorry I couldn't stop Steven." Red said. "You wouldn't be going through this right now if I had been able to do my job right, you would still be able to see your uncles, and you wouldn't be feeling so homesick."

Yellow shook her head. "Don't blame yourself; it won't do any good for either of us." She looked down at the knife that lay on the ground. "But I have to be honest with you Red. I feel uneasy holding this." She gestured to the weapon. "Holding it makes me realise that this is my reality now. I have to be able to hurt another living being. And I don't think I can do that."

Red noticed how much stress the situation was giving to the blonde.

He decided to call off the rest of the training for the day.

* * *

Although, Yellow's training was over by noon. The pair arrived back at base by sunset, Red tried to distract Yellow from her worries by walking around the forest, climbing trees, and watching wild animals. Green would be pissed that he wasted a whole day of training, but it had only been three weeks since her parents' passing, he figured that Yellow deserved a break.

The assassin-in-training even taught Red how to fish by making her own fishing rod with a stick cutting a short, but long enough portion a rope Green had given her in case of emergency, and some scrap metal that Red had in his pouch (for some reason) as a hook.

The older assassin had to admit that it was a fun filled afternoon, it had been so long since he spent a day just relaxing, it was refreshing. He talked to Green when they arrived asking if he could train Yellow for a break of combat training. Although Red had been mentoring Yellow for the past weeks he was only good at teaching combat. Red mentioned to the brunette that although Yellow was doing fairly well in training she always seemed hesitant, and having a different type of training could boost her confidence, and perhaps improve her training overall.

Green nodded his head and told Red that he would see what he could do, since he wouldn't be able to train Yellow the next day, and was going to find someone else. As Red walked away to get ready for supper he went by Blue who had a mischievous look on her face, heading to the direction that he came from.

"Greenie~!"

Yellow and Red barely ate their food at supper that night as they were still full from eating the fish that Yellow had caught, and cooked for them that afternoon. Gold asked if he could have their share if they weren't eating, Crystal smacked him for being rude, and Silver sighed in annoyance.

"Gold, how was patrol?" Blue asked.

"Nothing out of the ordinary." Gold replied with his mouth full, (in which Crystal murmured "manners" under her breath).He took a sip of his drink. "There are still officials investigating your home." Gold said to Yellow, taking another bite of his food. "They moved all of your belongings outside. If you want I can sneak there tomorrow if you want and grab some of your stuff." He offered.

Yellow shook her head. "No thank you, but thank you for the offer Gold." She said to the golden-eyed male.

"And either way you're not going there." Green said to Gold. "The risk of getting caught is too high, who knows what trouble you would cause to those officials and I'm taking you to Viridian City tomorrow. I'm meeting someone there to pick up some weapons."

"Why me? We all know you want to go with Blue." Gold complained. Crystal, Red, and Blue snickered at the comment, Silver and Green glared at the male, and Yellow quietly watched from the sidelines.

"Because," Green said looking Blue in the eye. "Pesky woman finally has to do something the matters tomorrow."

"Hey!"

* * *

Yellow yawned as she finished changing into her nightwear, she was exhausted from exploring the forest with Red and just wanted to get a good night rest. The door opened and Blue and Crystal entered the room. Yellow turned her attention to the two females that entered.

"Oh! Hello Crystal," wondering why the bluenette was there since the only people who stayed in the room was herself and Blue.

"Hey Yellow!" Crystal replied. Blue clapped her hands together.

"Finally! Another female to add in our monthly hangouts!" She yelled joyfully. Yellow looked at Crystal, hoping to get an explanation from the clever girl.

"Blue likes to have all the girls come together for one night and talk about what's going on in our minds all night." She explained, turning her head to Blue. "And don't yell, if Gold hears this then he's probably going to try to peek into the room." She lectured.

Blue ignored the comment and sat down. "So, let's start!" she said. Blue looked at Yellow. The blonde took this a signal to talk first, probably since she was the newest member and only have been there for a few weeks.

"Uh, well what do you want to know?" Yellow asked.

"Do you have any siblings? What do you like to do on your free time? How are you feeling so far? Do you like Red?" Blue asked rapidly, she quickly said the last question faster than the rest, already teasing the blonde once she got the opportunity.

"Uh, well I'm an only child, when I was on the farm I would take naps outside and sketch the animals," Yellow answered. "I'm fine, I'm finally starting to accept what happened, but I still don't know how to feel about it." Yellow look at the two other females in the eye. "You guys have definitely made me feel welcomed when I first came."

"Well we've been through something similar, regarding being separated from our parents." Crystal said smiling. "We know what it's like to feel alone and abandoned." She took a deep breath. "Since we know what happened to your parents, I think it's only fair you know what happened with ours." Crystal cleared her throat. "I actually don't know whether they're dead or alive. I haven't seen them in years,

 _Four year old Crystal walked around the house in the middle of the night, wanting to get a glass of water. She slowly walked across the hallway with one had gliding on the wall, Crystal didn't need a candle as she knew the exact number of steps to get from her room to the kitchen where her parents kept the barrel filled with water._

 _8,9,10 She slowly counted. After a few more steps she made it into the kitchen, since she wasn't tall enough to grab a cup, Crystal had to use her hands to collect the water and drink. After the quick drink she walked out of the kitchen, and began to slowly make her way to her room. However, as she was making her way she saw a light at the end of the hallway where the entrance to her home was located._

" _Mommy, Daddy?" Crystal called out, startling her parents._

" _Crys! What are you doing awake?" her mother asked._

" _I was thirsty, so I went to get a drink." She answered innocently. Crystal noticed that neither of her parents were in their nightwear. "Where are you going?"_

 _Her father bent down to her level. "We are just going out for a walk Crys,"_

" _Can I come?" the little girl asked excitedly._

 _To her disappointment her father shook his head. "You need to sleep; you won't be able to be strong if you don't sleep." Crystal wanted to retort, but knew it would be futile so she sadly nodded her head._

" _You'll be back soon right?" Crystal knew that sometimes her parents went on last minute trips around the country, and usually would come back in a few days or weeks, the little girl had a feeling that they were going on another journey without her._

" _Of course."_

" _Take care of your sibling."_

 _Crystal waited patiently for her parents to come back, she spent hours sitting outside her home, waiting for two familiar figures to appear in her field of vision. Days went by, then weeks, then months, then years._

 _Finally at the age of eight, four years of living in the home, finding ways to get food for herself and her sibling and waiting patiently for her parents. Crystal accepted that they had abandoned her._

"I met Blue a year later after wandering around town to town," Crystal said.

"I also so my parents last at the age of four." Blue said, ready to share Yellow her past.

 _Four year old Blue ran around the fields, picking flowers, today was her mother's birthday and she wanted to make her mother a bouquet for her birthday. The brunette made sure that she was picking the brightest colours she could find._

" _Oh!" Blue spotted a pink flower that she knew her mother would like, and began to make her way to the flower, running as fast as her little legs could carry her._

 _Before she could pick the flower, Blue found herself being above the ground, she realised that she was picked up from the ground._

" _Daddy I'm trying to-"she paused when she realised who picked up was not her father, but was a masked man._

" _Father isn't coming." He said._

 _Blue screamed._

 _It had been two years since Blue had been kidnapped, currently she was six, throughout the past two years the masked man had put Blue under special "training" with other children. She and the other kids had been locked up in a building for the past two years, without once every going outside._

 _Blue got into constant fights between the other children who were much older and stronger than her, so the brunette learned how to be crafty. There was only one child that Blue got along with, he was currently four, which means he was kidnapped at two his name was Silver. The two would spend hours on their free time talking and playing with each other. Finally months later, the two were able to make their escape; running to a nearby town where they had ran into two four year old girls._

Yellow didn't know what to say after hearing the two's past. The atmosphere in the room had certainly dropped, Yellow felt cold and empty. Luckily, Blue who wasn't one for sad moments mischievously smiled at Yellow, changing the mood of the room completely.

"Yellow, you still haven't answered the last question yet." Blue said teasingly. The blonde blushed.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." She defended.

"Oh hoho, yes you do, c'mon Yellow answer the question!" The blonde hid her flustered face behind her hands, as Blue laughed in amusement.

"Blue, don't pester Yellow," Crystal scolded, but yet wore a slight smile. Yellow couldn't help but to also smile at the situation, one moment they were all serious, talking about their dreaded past, the next they were laughing like nothing was wrong.

Yellow knew that nothing would change the fact that her parents were gone, but she now also knew she had people around her who although had just known each other in a few weeks, was there to help her cope with the pain as they also experienced separation from the people that had raised them.

She still wasn't too fond of the fact that she may have to hurt a living being, but she felt that everything will actually be fine.

* * *

 **Ok, I'm probably going to edit the end if I ever have free time to make it flow better, but yeah that's chapter 3. Next chapter will be more of a comically type chapter so don't expect anything too serious.**

 **I'm obviously going to go in more detail about the other's past in future chapter's I just wanted to give you guys a preview of some of the characters past. So now you know a little bit of three of the DexHolder's past (Blue, Crys and Silver).**

 **Anyway hope you like the chapter, and hopefully the next one won't be too long of a wait.**


End file.
